powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Doron Changer
"Super Change, Doron Changer!" : The Kakurangers' transformation and communication devices, modeled after a Inrō. Given to them by the spirits of their ancestors, the Kakurangers transform with the command , triggering the front panel to slide down and reveal the Kakure Medal inside. By removing the Kakure medals from the Doron Changers, the Kakurangers are able to manifest the Beast General Fighters from the medals. In the final episode, the Doron Changers were used to reseal the Youkai behind the "Seal Door". The Doron Changer possesses a special radio receiver within; it both activates the transformation into a Kakuranger and allows for the communication with the other members of the team like a walkie-talkie. The reception can be picked up by external sources, making it dangerous if utilized accordingly due to the enemy gaining the ability to read your moves or pick up on conversations. At the climax of the Legend War, the Doron Changers were made redundant when the Kakurangers sacrificed their powers with the rest of the first 34 Super Sentai to destroy the invasion force of the Space Empire Zangyack. Resurfacing as Ranger Keys, the Kakuranger powers would be used by the Gokaigers to assume their forms via the Gokai Change. Ultimately, the Gokaigers returned their borrowed powers to their rightful owners after overthrowing Zangyack. Transformation Sequence SuperSentaitransformations124.jpg|A Kakuranger presents the changer. SuperSentaitransformations125.jpg|Raises it... SuperSentaitransformations126.jpg|...and presents it forward. SuperSentaitransformations127.jpg|The button on the side is pressed, the cover slides down... SuperSentaitransformations128.jpg|...revealing the medal inside... SuperSentaitransformations129.jpg|...which radiates with power. SuperSentaitransformations130.jpg SuperSentaitransformations131.jpg|The Kakuranger is surrounded with strong gales and shadow... SuperSentaitransformations132.jpg|...as he transforms. Kakurangerhelmetintransformation.jpg|Transformation complete. Notes *"Doron" is a Japanese sound effect associated with ninjas vanishing in a burst of smoke. *The panel that slides down to reveal the Kakure Medals is adorned with the kanji for on it. *In Ninninger, when Sasuke appeared, his Transformation Sequence was redone, where after the cover slides down to reveal the coin glowing, it zooms out to Sasuke with his suit glowing (without the helmet), and then, strong gales and shadow appear to form his helmet. *The Doron Changer is modelled after an Inrō, a traditional Japanese case for holding small objects, years later, a transformation device with a similar appearance would be the Secret Analysis Case Inromaru from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Appearances **''Ep. 26: The Tsuruhime Family's Super Secret'' **''Ep. 27: The End of Muteki Shogun'' **''Ep. 28: A Super Big Figure Coming to Japan!!'' **''Ep. 29: History's First Super Battle'' **''Ep. 30: Reunion With a Traitorous Father'' **''Ep. 31: Behold!! A New Shogun'' **''Ep. 32: Don't Lick Me, Face Thief'' **''Ep. 33: The Village of Amanojaku'' **''Ep. 34: The Bride's Sandy Hell!!'' **''Ep. 35: The Three Punishment Sisters'' **''Ep. 36: The Hooligan Ninja!!'' **''Ep. 37: The Paper Umbrella Dance Queen'' **''Ep. 38: Mooo~! A Repulsive Cow'' **''Ep. 39: Iit's a Special Compilation!!'' **''Ep. 40: The Heisei Fox Battle'' **''Ep. 41: The Stray Ghost'' **''Ep. 42: The Plundered Ninja Power'' **''Ep. 43: The Last Day of the Sanshinshou'' **''Ep. 44: The Wound-Filled Great Reversal'' **''Ep. 45: The Confused Santa'' **''Ep. 46: The New Year's Manga Hell'' **''Ep. 47: The 100-Burst Human Fireworks'' **''Ep. 48: The Great Snow Woman's Snowball Fight'' **''Ep. 49: Suddenly!! Poor'' **''Ep. 50: Special Selection!! The Youkai Inn'' **''Ep. 51: Hero Elimination'' **''Ep. 52: Finale!! Father and Daughter'' **''Final Ep.: Sealing!!'' * Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **''Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival!'' }} See Also (As the Season 3 morphers) Category:Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Category:Changers Category:Arsenal (Kakuranger) Category:Other-type Changers